Monstros Link
"]] Um Monstro Link ("Link Monster" em inglês, リンクモンスター Rinku Monsutā ''em japonês) é um tipo de Card de Monstro. A cor da sua moldura de card é azul escuro, semelhante à borda de um Monstro de Ritual, mas com um padrão hexagonal semelhante a uma estrutura de uma colmeia. Esses cards são colocados no Deck Adicional. Assim como os outros monstros do Deck Adicional, os Monstros Link não podem existir nem na mão e nem no Deck Principal (mesmo com efeitos de card). Se um Monstro Link seria movido para a mão ou Deck Principal, em vez disso, ele é devolvido para o Deck Adicional. Se um card como "Transmigration Break" ou "Degenerate Circuit" estiver aplicando, o Monstro Link será banido, em vez de ser devolvido ao Deck Adicional. Assim como os outros monstros do Deck Adicional, se um Monstro Link não for Invocado por Invocação-Link primeiro, ele não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério ou enquanto estiver banido (a não ser que ele especifique outra forma de Invocação-Especial apropriada). Valor Link e a ausência da DEF ''Artigo principal: Valor Link Monstros Link não possuem Níveis ou Classes, em vez disso eles tem um Valor Link. Um Valor Link do Monstro Link determina o número combinado de Matérias Link que não sejam Monstros Link ou os Valores Link combinados dos Monstros Link que são Matérias Link (ou qualquer combinação deles) requeridas para Invocá-lo por Invocação-Link. Um Valor Link do Monstro Link também é igual ao número de Flechas Link que ele tem. Um Valor Link do Monstro Link pode ser encontrada próxima ao seu ATK, no lugar da DEF nos outros tipos de Cards de Monstro. Devido a eles não terem Níveis, Monstros Link não podem ser usados para Invocações-Ritual, Sincro ou Xyz (a não ser que especifique o contrário). Efeitos que dependem de um Nível de monstro, assim como "Gravity Bind", "Burden of the Mighty" e "Roulette Barrel", não possuem efeito sobre os Monstros Link. Devido a eles não terem DEF, Monstros Link só podem existir em Posição de Ataque, e não podem ser colocados em, ou mudados para a Posição de Defesa (nem manualmente e nem através de um efeito de card). Isso faz com que eles não sejam afetados por quaisquer cards que mudam posições de batalha, e por extensão, eles não podem ser colocados com a face para baixo, já que eles não podem ser afetados por quaisquer cards que os colocariam com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa (como "Book of Moon"). Monstros Link não podem ser escolhidos como alvo ou selecionados por um efeito que Invocaria por Invocação-Especial somente em Posição de Defesa (assim como "Back to the Front"). Essas propriedades também servem para evitar a rotação do card e a mudança na(s) direção(ões) que suas Flechas Link estão apontando, ou virar o card e obscurecer suas Flechas Link. Flechas Link Artigo principal: Flecha Link Monstros Link também tem Flechas Link, indicadas por setas vermelhas que se irradiam para fora do quadro da arte. Essas flechas indicam os Pontos de Link do Monstro Linkado no campo, que suas Flechas Link apontam. Uma Zona se torna um Ponto de Link se pelo menos uma Flecha Link do Monstro Link estiver apontando para ela. Monstros de Fusão, Monstros Sincro, Monstros Xyz, Monstros Pêndulo com a face para cima no Deck Adicional e Monstros Link podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional para a Zona de Monstros Principal que for atualmente um Ponto de Link. Monstros ocupando um Ponto de Link são ditos estando em um Estado Linkado ao Monstro Link cuja Flecha Link estiver apontando para ele. Invocando por Invocação-Link Artigo principal: Invocação-Link Uma Invocação-Link é o ato de Invocar um Monstro Link do Deck Adicional usando o número requisitado de Matérias Link listadas no Monstro Link, provido que o número combinado de Matérias Link que não sejam Monstros Link e os Números Link das Matérias Link do Monstro Link igualem exatamente o Número Link do Monstro Link sendo Invocado. Durante a Fase Principal, o duelista do turno pode Invocar por Invocação-Link ao enviar as Matérias Link do seu lado do campo para o Cemitério. Estilo de Jogo Baseado nos cards revelados até agora, os Monstros Link parecem ter efeitos baseados em torno de suas Zonas Linkadas e nos monstros nessas Zonas Linkadas. Assim sendo, Decks focados em torno de Monstros Link tendem a exigir métodos de Invocar Monstros rapidamente para essas Zonas Linkadas, além de Invocar os próprios Monstros Link. Quando tentar Invocar múltiplos Monstros Link, é importante decidir em qual ordem Invocá-los, pois suas Flechas Link ditarão onde os outros poderão ser Invocados. Monstros Link poderosos normalmente são balanceados não apenas pelos Números Link, mas também por terem Flechas Link apontando para frente, permitindo que o oponente Invoque mais monstros do Deck Adicional. Monstros Link poderosos como "Decode Talker", "Firewall Dragon", "Topologic Bomber Dragon" e "Encode Talker" todos tem Flechas Link que apontam em direção ao campo do oponente quando eles são colocados na Zona de Monstros Adicional, enquanto os Monstros Link mais fracos como "Missus Radiant", "Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow" e "Link Spider" não. Devido aos Monstros Link permitirem que o duelista Invoque mais monstros do Deck Adicional através dos Flechas Link, e devido aos seus requerimentos de Invocação relativamente não-restritivos, decks que focam em outros métodos de Invocação podem usar alguns Monstros Link. Exemplos GaiaSabertheLightningShadow-COTD-PT051.jpg|Monstro Link sem efeito DecodeTalker-YS17-PT-UR-1E.jpg|Monstro Link de efeito Veja também * Linkado * Invocação-Link * Flecha Link * Valor Link * Matéria Link en:Link Monster Categoria:Tipos de Cards de Monstro